Billy Crinion
BillyBCreations Billy is the creator/animator of Billys Toon Times. He's teen animator and cartoonist who draws and animates at home. He does nearly everything for the show, For example; Animation, Ideas, Co-Scripting, Audio editing, Concepts, Backgrounds and Voice acting. He is lead animator and Co-Producer of Eddsworld The Movie (Fan Movie) with director Marc Lovallo and producers Taliesin Charles and Anthony Rees. He is one of many animators working on this movie and can replicate Edd Gould's style pretty well. Billy is also friends with a couple of people who work on the actual Eddsworld series. He eventally apeared in the eddsworld episode "Fun Dead" as a zombie. He also worked on Part 1 and Part 2 of Eddsworld's 'The End'. He does work experience with a company called Boulder Media, They animate shows such as The Amazing World of Gumball and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninga. All the characters in Billys Toon Times are based off of his friends and family. Billy started drawing when he was around 8 or 9. He improved much over time.When he was 10 he was very into anime and manga like Yu-Gi-Oh GX. He then wanted to share his art with the world so he joined deviantART ''but got banned later the next year for being underage but in that time he improved and practiced and was more advanced than anyone one his age. He rejoined ''deviantART a month before he turned 12. He was very good but only used MS Paint, He later found a program called Paint.NET which he thought was very like Adobe Photoshop. He used that for a short period of time learning how to use layers and transparency, then he found a program that would change his life for the better. At the start of that year he found Adobe Flash Professional cs5.5. He wasn't very good at using it at first, so he only used it for drawing. After a month or two he found out how to animate frame by frame 2 second clips. In March of that year he contacted Boulder Media for the first time and sent them a couple of his pictures.They liked them and put them on their blog.Every month he sent pictures to them and they got better and better every time he sent them.On July 12th 2012 Billy went on his first visit to Boulder Media. He spent 2-3 hours there and had a great time. The Boulder Media crew were so excited that he came that they made him an honorary member of the crew and gave him a bag of Boulder Media memorabilia, such as a signed book of ''Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ''concept art since they animated the show, a folder of ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''concept art and some ''Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ''stroyboards. He loved these gifts and still has them to cherish.In 2013 he went 2 times in February to learn some more tips and tricks. He still goes every so often they can have him. Billy now is a pro animator and animates in his spare time. (mainly animating Billy's Toon Times but, he does do other animations from time to time) Billy also animated for the season 8 finale of Eddsword "The End". Category:Real People Category:Animators Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast and Crew